Spilled Milk
by ParamourMonster
Summary: Compilations of oneshots that may or may not tie in with each other :3 (If you were following some of the titles listed before as Spilled Milk: please follow this series instead, thanks all! ( )
1. Where the Light Won't Find Us

Have you ever felt like the world had just abandoned you? The god and the devil can't even save your pitiful life. And now you're just buzzed from the dangerously toxic amount of alcohol you had poured down your throat, it stings but at least not like how you'd do it every night. Not when you have the excuse of being a drunk whore and forget everything. The bass of the music pumping rhythmically to your every move…or was it the other way round? Who cares. No one here gives a shit, all they're here for are the booze and a taste of popularity. Authority. Power. That's why I'm here, trying to grind myself onto some of the jocks that I just can't seem to recognise. I think the vodka's finally hitting me hard. But like I said, no one gives a shit here. Whether you're a broke kid or from a filthy rich background, nothing matters if you're in the circle. And I was sitting at the top. Pinnacle of this madness, well of course I had Nathan together to run this whole fiasco. I mean, where do you think we'd get all the good stuff from? And Principal Wells will close both his eyes if it's Nathan flinging his 'Prescott' name around.

That's what power can do. It can bring you so high up, and you'll see things you've never seen, never experience. A taste of that and it's like poison that you can't get over the bittersweet after taste. Try to get more of it, you want it.

Or just afraid of falling back down.

So desperately clinging onto the gates of absolute power, you'll do anything for recognition. Or maybe I did what I did to prove a point. What point? Fuck, what am I even talking about? I don't really give a shit. No one here is supposed to. So why am I- She's here, even at a place where you're given permission to be numb. To commit sins where no eyes will see. Not even church-going Kate Marsh can reach the gates of heaven after stepping into our parties. You're doomed and damned. Or maybe that's for me. Shit, I'm being all schizo here, not here. I'm Victoria fucking Chase and I'm queen bitch. Not a broken little girl that the world tossed aside. No. I'm as bad as Nathan, fuck, I even took his pills before. I know why he's so angry all the damn time. Wait I'm straying again. She's here, at the sides at the doors below the exit sign. Why? Is she afraid of the dark, that she'd sunk so far into it she'll never walk like a normal person again? Like myself? No, damn it she's not you. Not like me. She's smart, to know when she could bolt away. She's so much stronger than I am, to pull away from something you've basically melted into your life system. But she isn't me. She'll never know. Why am I staring at her again? Oh shit, she's staring back at me, I'm seen. I can't pull my gaze away, she's too outstanding in this place.

Wait, my legs are moving…where? Exit? To her. Great, my body's not my own now so fuck myself over with this one. I can't escape from this one with sharp-edged words, almost like a magnetic pull I'm stumbling over to her. I see…a smile? Or a smirk? Smug or not, she seems in some form pleasant to see my pathetically drunk self. Good. I'm not. The cup in my hand is still filled with…what the fuck is this stuff again? Have to remind Taylor to warn me what they mixed in their drinks. Hold on, I smell…Tea!? Fucking iced tea in an animal party like this!? Who the fuck drinks those here!? Damn she's-

"Haven't had these before?"

No you don't go stealing my arched brows, though she pulls it off better.

"Seems like I'm not obvious enough for you to get it…"

A sparkle of amusement is sparkling in her eyes, I can see it so clearly in those amber hues that everyone is obsessed with. They turn a little bit hazel under the neon lights. God, I want a picture. Of her, of us. A memory, a proof.

"What? That I'm supposed to be get as drunk as you are now?"

A polite grin carves into her unnaturally pale porcelain face, a grin that anyone on the campus would love or hate. No in between, aye or naw. Did I really just thought of that?

"Who the hell drinks TEA at a damn party like this?"

I tried swinging my arms out, gesturing to whole crowd. Musty scent of sweat, alcohol, perfume maybe hits my senses hard. And sex. Hormones, everything a teenager needs for a lust fuelled, hot grinding session. I cringed a little. Not knowing fully why. And not knowing why my world's slanting too.

"Woah, hey! They still need Victoria Chase alive."

I can't really tell if I'm in her arms or already without grace, all over her now. At this point, I don't mind giving up the struggle to stay awake. Whatever they did with the booze tonight was really out of this world. No more of that shit. Not when I end up in her arms, I'm not supposed to…I can't be doing this. But shit, it feels so right all the same time.

"Don't touch me!"

I tried my best to get her off of me. No wait, I'm trying to get away from her. Not the other way around, this is reality. Not one of your deluded fantasies. Am I using my full strength? I know I could break Logan's nose without breaking a sweat if I wanted. But I'm struggling like a cat placed in a tub filled with cold water. This is impossible, stopping immediately as I felt my thought processed.

"Barely standing, yet still so much fight."

I hear laughter, is she laughing? God, HA, it's the best damn thing I heard the whole day.

"I don't need your help, or you for any matter."

Fuck did I just let that slip?

"Oh? I'm a little hurt-"

The buzzing, the humming of the pounding in the background stops, just for a while when I hastily planted my lips onto hers. Not sloppily, a very gentle kiss that is reserved for very few. I could feel the skin of her lips move, unsure if they were forming a smile or were trying to return it. I frankly don't care. Too drunk to care. We stayed like that for a while, about a second? It felt like few seconds, not that it would make a difference. Then I decided to back away, thinking it was another hasty decision with too much consequence for anyone to handle. Her grip on my breaking back was firm, but her face was empty. Unsure, and there fear flickered for a second before it seeped back into dark corners of her mind I'm sure. It was always like this when we had our moments. Then we'd walk away, pretending that all that fiery spark was nothing but a flat line. To pretend was my greatest asset anyway, and she does a good job acting the part too. Then with a little alcohol, we slip up. Sometimes we end up in each other's rooms, or out back of Blackwell. I don't know how, but we'd never managed to have sex. Yes, that was the first thing that I had to think about.

But I always waited, in the back of my head, anticipating the next escapade we were going to have. I knew we would wound up together again, and I loved it. But others wouldn't, but we didn't really care with a slight misjudgement from toxic liquid right? We whispered silent sweet words to each other, we were two peas in a pod. But the pod was in the wrong place. That didn't really stop us. Except daylight, crack of dawn and we're no more.

"Why…?"

So why are you looking at me with so much sadness in your eyes tonight? Do you regret? I don't.

"I'm leaving…I'm not coming back."

"Wh-Where are you going?"

"Far away from here. I can't tell you where, but I know it's not going to be very forgiving."

"…You're leaving Blackwell? You're fucking leaving behind everything?"

"I-"

"You're leaving…Me?"

"I…Victoria…Yes."

I could feel the familiar stinging of tears gathering at my eyes, preparing to stream down my cheeks that had little foundation today. My head was beginning to feel awake, I'm sobering. No, no no no I want to stay drunk! The night wouldn't leave if I'd stayed drunk. I need her to stay, it wasn't supposed to end like this!

"I'm boarding the morning flight, I tried to push the inevitable away, but it has to happen anyway. I wished we had more time…together. If we were braver, I'm sure this would be harder."

I crumple to the ground, I couldn't find the strength to stand anymore. Finally, after for so long, the one person who genuinely loved me for who I am, my utterly flawed self, is leaving me to mend my own wounds. Patiently waiting where the light won't find us. I knew if I confessed, it would make things a lot harder. I knew if I hugged her tight then and screamed for her to stay, it wouldn't change much. Because I was too afraid to tell her that I love her. Because of ego, because of my family's influence, because of status, because I wasn't strong enough to stand up for myself. She stayed beside my crumpled form throughout the whole night, she carried me to the front of the school, under the tree we liked to share under the guise of the heat getting to us. And I spent the night weeping silently into her signature white shirt. A single stream of tear falls from her right eye, I see it through blurred reflections of my own.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Those were the last words heard that night, before I wake to find myself in my bed with the window glaring bright. It's morning, SHIT, it's already the next day! Not giving a fuck about my really messed up hair or outrageously colour coordinated sleep wear, I darted straight to her room down the walkway, it wasn't far. But today, it's the furthest place I've been. I saw the door ajar from afar, unsettling fear and grief crept behind my eyes. Moving too quickly one should, I stood in front of her door, hands shaking I pushed the door open. No one's too sober or awake to take enough notice of me, because if they did, they would surely either taken a photo or run the other direction because Victoria Chase is kneeling like a sinner begging for forgiveness.

"…it's real."

I whispered in between my ragged breathing, I couldn't think or process what I was doing. So I cried, with my hands to my face because I still had some self-awareness. Fuck! If I could just let go of my pride for one second, this wouldn't fucking happen. We could've been together, openly and happily. Not like this, I wished this wasn't real. But it is, and I'm too fucking weak to face what I've done. So my brain did the next logical solution to my pain. My anger shifted on her, for leaving me alone in the world, again. Because I lost her, through my fingers that I thought I had absolutely power and control over. Proven again I am at the mercy of the universe.

"Victoria?"

I look up from my sobbing mess to see the saviour of this heap of shit. Max fucking Caufield.

"What!? Are you going to take a photo of me now!?"

"What? No!-"

"Then leave me alone!"

I try to pull the lone ranger shit again. My head's not straight now, it's going fray on instincts and any coping mechanism. But she tries again, shit when will this girl ever learn to stop?

"I can't leave you like this, Victoria please let me in for once."

Did she say…she couldn't leave me? No stop, I can't take it being thrown from between highs and lows in less than 24 hours. I can't take the bullshit right now. She fucking left me for real, and I couldn't even say good bye. And she didn't even say good bye. Maybe because we both didn't wanted to say it. Fucking hell, this hurts a lot more worse than getting hammered in…this is worse in any other way. Holy shit, did she just heave me up from the ground?

"Let's go back."

"Not my room…please…"

I was already one arm around her fawn-like body, she's hauling my broken body off the ground and piecing my mind together as she looked at me with such depth. No judgement, just understanding. So wise for a girl that hasn't been out in the social scene often. By now, the other girls must have seen the commotion that I've made. And probably could guess why. It's not everyday that Victoria Chase would be bawling on the floor, at the door of a recently transferred student, whom clearly in the building witnessed by others, had a connection with each other.

"Oh my god, Vic!"

I hear Taylor's voice, but I really didn't want to see anyone now. I feel Max's pace hasten to match the pounding in my heart. Might be loud enough for her to have heard it. A quick turn to our right, we pushed through the door and she quickly settled me on her bed. Her actions were quick and firm, so unlike herself. She locks her door, knowing we both don't need a visitor now. I watch her unroll her blinds partially, the morning wasn't really matching how broken I am now. Glad she mirrored it into her room.

"You can stay here for the morning…I won't ask any questions."

Eyes now blurred, reddened and puffed. I can only make out a faded silhouette of Max, I tried to give a glare, but I don't think it's working. So instead I've settled with glaring at the carpet below, it's so soft…but hers is much lusher.

"Why are you helping me?"

My voice was squeakier than I expected, I sounded more like a child than the Queen Bee that I was the night before. But that didn't prompt Max to hurl any insults at me, all I heard from her voice was sorrow. So intense and compressed, a lot of suppressed grief buried far into the back of her throat, escaping through her voice in minuscule hints.

"I know what it feels like, to lose someone."

Oh right, Chloe Price…she left me too.

* * *

 **Oh hey y'all, so, if you were following the previous 'Spilled Milk: Where the Light Won't Find Us / Through An Old, Hipster Lens', I've compiled them all under 1 series named... Spilled Milk. My naming sense is 10/10 yeap thanks. So if you wanna, you can following this story instead to get all those delicious, spilled...milk :P Thanks for reading my precious work(s), hope to update soon ! \\(^A^ )**

 **And yes, this is an experimental piece, and the other girl is an OC :3**


	2. Through An Old, Hipster Lens

Sitting in a messy but still organized groups of photographs, laid hastily in 5 groups. 5 days, 1 week, everything changed. Chloe insisted that I had changed it, with my own powers, my own strength I had changed Arcadia Bay, I warped time to my own liking, I had manipulated the very essence of what drives the universe. That's why, I'm sitting here, a daily ritual to remind myself that I'm just Max Caufield. The hipster that has an inferiority complex. Nothing more, nothing less. But I can't help but have the images flash through my head, recalling what went down. It's still very much fresh in my head.

Mark Jefferson was busted on day 4, at the End of The World party. It definitely wasn't Chloe or myself who tipped the local police, we, I hadn't even known about it yet. No one did. Victoria was never kidnapped, Nathan was found alive, but I don't think anyone could save him from his own mind. The police had eventually found Rachel, I had no chance of saving her. It was destined. I've tried to jump in big leaps, so much guilt about that, but I had to. It was impossible, like a great brick wall slamming me metaphysically. But the photos around me now threaten to blur and suck me into those times, if I stared a little too hard at one. The universe is such a funny thing.

I still jump slightly, thinking about the Dark Room. My physical self has never been through what happened in the dark room, but they are very real memories. Proof of it are these photos. A lot that supposed to happen but didn't were trapped in these photos, it's kinda scary, but I keep them in a box in case. Yeah I know, a box isn't the best method of safe-keeping.

The weird thing is, when I was at the lighthouse on the 5th day, I was so damn relieved cuz there was no storm…except I felt the same dreaded guilt when I stared at the town. All well and alive. I don't know, it's deep in my guts stirring that something is wrong. Like I said, even though everything hasn't gone to shit, I can feel there's something off. It's not just my powers that had everyone spared from death. It's an innate thing that's gnawing at me since that week, and still haunts me. I wouldn't know what the hell I would do if it boiled down to picking whose going to live, or not. So for now, I'll live my grateful life and keep these photos locked away until the universe decides to act again. I think all would reveal soon. Gut feeling.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU LOSER!"

And an early morning alarm to break my solemn ritual, it's definitely Victoria and I'm sure the brave soul who stepped on her tail is none other than, Chloe. I let my hands rub my eyes before I braced myself for the fury to come. _Go ape they say, it'll be fun they say._

"Oh c'mon Vicky! There's no way I'll NOT snoop around if you hadn't left the door open, it's like an invitation no one can resist."

I could see that imaginary smug expression across her face. Gosh, I wonder is it really okay if opposites attract. And I don't mean Victoria and Chloe.

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

I opened my door, just slightly to peep through. My hands clinging to the handle like it was a shield in a riot, I'm not sure how on earth I could stop the fight. Rewind? God, perhaps I should to wait for it to blow over. Sometimes it's good not to be nosy y'know.

"That necklace is one of kind, unlike you!"

" _Stop!"_

Already shut in my room, but hearing a third party made me a tad bit curious. I decide to give into my curiosity and open the door again. Maybe a little too wide. Because all eyes are on me now. Poop.

"Chloe?"

 _Nice, as if you couldn't hear her through these 'thick' walls Max._

"Finally exited your lair to save me?"

"Yes, the twee hipster can now finally tame her girlfriend!"

"S-she's not—Oh just…Chloe give it back please!"

And there they proceed to continue the cycle of insult tossing, dog. This is more futile than what I previously thought, they are relentless!

" _ENOUGH."_

All of us stop to look to the left, her ethereal platinum hair catching the morning light, giving her an instant glow. A glow of frustration. Her amber eyes flicking between Victoria and Chloe, then to me, I gulped. _This is bad…_

"Chill Max, I just want this morning headache to stop."

 _Did she just mind-read me?_ Or I probably looked like a deer caught in a headlight, that's the only logical expression I could put on with the fiery presence that is Elle.

"You should give back what's not yours."

She tilted her head sideways, side eying Victoria.

"And _you_ should stop adding fuel to the fire."

And there the familiar tension that we all fondly call – Predator vs Prey.

"…Alright, was just foolin' around, that's all."

Chloe was wearing her best poker face, but even then I can tell she's afraid of Elle. Her body tensing, flushing her knuckles white. Not even Nathan's psychotic history wavered her, but up against someone who had such an overwhelming presence, I'd understand if she finally backed down from a fight. The necklace gently flopping it onto Victoria's already outstretched hands, officially ending the morning madness.

"And don't go stalking my room again, trash punk!"

I'm not sure if Victoria was fleeing the scene or just asserting her prowess again. I really can't tell. But what's more confusing is the look of relief on Elle's face. Like as if she was the one pale scared with a ticking time bomb, after asserting herself like a king, or queen? _Ah._ Everyone in Blackwell gets me curious anyway. But Elle, she's not like anyone I've met. A whole new being, a class of her own. Yet there she is, amongst us.

 _Very curious indeed._

"Sorry 'bout that, just couldn't stand on the sidelines and wait for the shit to hit the fan. Heh."

An equally pale arm as her hair makes a comical scratch on her head, a goofy grin spreads uncharacteristically on her face. Oh, reveals a small imprint of inks on her upper arm. My photographer instincts urge me to take a shot. _I think I should restrain…_

"It's okay man- OW!"

I gave Chloe a hard smack on her shoulder, letting her know that remorse is one emotion she should learn to show too. Her right arm now protective over her left, shooting me death glares that carried shock, _yes Chloe I just did that._

"…I mean, I was the dumb one to pick a fight. But c'mon, who wouldn't wanna get even with the Chase?"

My mouth wanted to spill a string of curses that was probably too mild for Chloe, just for heaven's sake for once to keep her mouth shut.

"Well, you never really know who they truly are…best not to meddle too much with their, uh, 'bidness'?"

"Aha, amen to that!"

 _Bidness? BIDness? I've heard that before…_

Elle waved us goodbye as she made her way back to her room, probably to start her day finally. Chloe's just standing there spacing out. Again. She's been like this for a while now, and it kind of worries me.

"C'mon Chloe, we're supposed to have our breakfast."

"…R-right, yeah! Wait. Max you're still in your PJs?"

 _Argh dog!_

"Oh dog!"

* * *

 **Oh hey y'all, so, if you were following the previous 'Spilled Milk: Where the Light Won't Find Us / Through An Old, Hipster Lens', I've compiled them all under 1 series named... Spilled Milk. My naming sense is 10/10 yeap thanks. So if you wanna, you can following this story instead to get all those delicious, spilled...milk :P Thanks for reading my precious work(s), hope to update soon ! \\(^A^ )**

 **MOAR OC AND MOAR MYSTERY AND MOAR LOVE HAHAHAHA !**


	3. What If?

_**What if we never met?**_

 _Will I be able to live with myself? Or finally run away from everything? Will I be able to lie down on my bed, able to sleep without dreaming my failures? Or face the mirror and at least try to appreciate anything in it? Who am I kidding, I'd probably trot along in my little world and bend over for whatever my parents asked me to. Or overdose with Nathan, maybe, that isn't too bad actually. But what if, I've never met you? Would I've been this blissful?_

 _ **What if 'ego' and 'love' collided?**_

 _Conflicted values at war in my head, whenever I see you glide down the corridor because you had overslept, god I wanted you all to myself and no one else. Whenever we had a verbal battle, your words were always concise and sharp yet never once I was hurt. I wanted someone to climb over my throne and kick me off, but I didn't want to give up my seat that easily. Whenever you and I collided, it always felt like pieces I was missing fell into the right places._

 _ **What if I never existed?**_

 _Would your life be incomplete? Or my lacking was never a dent in your life? Would everyone else led an easier life without my tyranny, or someone else would take up this insane role as 'Queen Bee'? Maybe it would be another 'Victoria' but, it wouldn't be me. Everything seems small when I put it this way, fuck, even my life is insignificant in comparison. But still, what if I stopped existing, would you still yearn for me? Just as I did from afar._

 _ **What if I was never a 'Chase'?**_

 _Would I still hold my head up high and strut down the corridor like I owned the world? I cannot imagine myself not living my lavish life, but, sometimes it doesn't seem too bad to be living without a collar at your neck. You looked so carefree, reminding me how much I suffered being the way I am. I wanted to destroy you, so that nothing can have what I didn't._

 _ **What if you hated me?**_

 _I would be crushed. But I'd still want you, so badly, that I'll have you humiliate me if that pleases you. Nothing would change how much I needed you in my life. I'd give away anything for you to love me._

 _ **What if we were together?**_

 _Would you get tired of me? Abandon me after you've seen all my dirty and dark habits, leaving me to pick up broken pieces again? Or take me as my whole, all the halves, and the fragments that I hide, everything that I cannot even love too? If we stayed together, I know you would have me follow you through the woods, following trails to god knows where. Taking too many shots of you and me, we would run out of films and battery. To only view a great opportunity without our gear and say, "Well, too bad, guess we'll have to come again!" with a shit-eating grin on your face. If we were, as lovers, we would run from heaven to hell and back again for an adventure._

 _ **What if I were to tell you 'I love you'?**_

 _I doubt I would, anytime soon, or ever…but if I did, I hope what anyone would. That you share the same feelings as I, or that we can take it slow, just don't reject me and leave me in the dark again. Not where the light can't find us. I can picture your expression, cool and calm, barely shaken, but I can't predict what you'll say. My mind can only imagine thus far. I know I'm not the best person you've met, but you are the best damn thing that has happened to me. How am I to live with myself if I didn't even try? How can I live with myself if I tried and failed?_

* * *

"Hey, you've been really spacey lately…"

"W-what? No, not really, I was just in deep thoughts."

"Wow, didn't see that coming!"

"Oh shut it! Being bitchy doesn't equate to being brainless also you know!"

"Didn't say that, just, never seen you so concentrated on something besides photography."

"…yeah…"

"There you go agai—"

"Say…IF…just theoretically speaking, all 'ifs' okay?"

"Uh huh…?"

"…IF someone who isn't…well, the best human on Earth was to confess to you…um, what would you do?"

"Confess to me, about what?"

"…you've gotta be joking right?"

"Woah! Hey, don't get pissed I was just pulling your leg!"

"Ugh, answer my trivial question already will you!?"

"Okay, okay calm down…uh, I don't know, not the best person around? Well, it really depends, I mean, if I knew this person, that would make things complicated?"

"That was informative…*sigh*"

"Ha ha ha, what's up? Someone confessing their eternal love to you?"

"No? Why would anyone anyway…"

"That's just sad, don't say that."

"Then who the hell will Elle? Tell me."

"…Me?"

"…"

"I-I didn't m-mean it that way! Fuck me, what I'm trying to say is—"

"Shut up already stupid…"

"…Tori? Your face is red as hell, you okay?"

"*groans*"

"No way, are you…did you…? Victoria Chase, did you just?"

"I DID NOT!"

"CONFESS TO ME!?"

"SHUT YOUR FACE I DID NOT!"

"OH MY GOD YOU SO DID!"

"Just stop oh my god this will be the death of me…"

"HOLY SHIT, wait, Tori oh gosh are you still alive!? I still need to give you an answer right!?"

"What answer? I said I wasn't confessing shit!"

"I ACCEPT!"

"What!?"

"Yeah, I accept your confession and your feelings Victoria Chase!"

"You- are you even thinking this through!?"

"I did."

"What the fuck, UGH you're impossible!"

"Hey…you're the one head over heels for ME."

"God damn it…"

"So, let's makes this official, you and I are now together!"

"This isn't real, this isn't real, and it's all a dream…"

"Tori we're in the real world c'mon what kind of reaction is this?"

"You're… serious?"

"Didn't you hear me? We're officially together, I mean it, and you're a lovely lady and one I've never met someone like you before…you're one of a kind Tori. And I really like you for that."

"…You swear, you're not joking around?"

"I swear I am not, I love you for all your quirks and all your tantrums. I will never leave you behind."

"You mean it?"

* * *

 _What ifs…all these assumptions, I've grown too familiar with. Yet the reality is staring right at me with gentle amber eyes, filled with reassurance and faith. I love her so much that it would blind me and bind me, so many things I'm unsure of, the road hasn't been laid yet. But I feel secure whenever I'm with her, I feel warmth from her, something I guess I sorely need. What ifs, are scary but all I had. But...now?_

* * *

"No more assuming, I love you Victoria."

"…okay…"

"Oh no no no no no no no, don't cry now Tori!"

"I'm fine you idiot…"

* * *

 **AYE hai all, I'm a tad bit high on an awry fluff. But it's kay. I know this isn't the most quality fluff out there, but I wanted to try a new format...and I churned this out in less than an hour, so, it's kind of here nor there kind of feeling I guess ? But hey, A+ for effort LOL ! Anyways, I hope this angst turned fluff isn't too bad aye ? Aye. Read well and R &R will ya? ~( o )~**


End file.
